underworld_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Empire War
The Basics Empire Battles pit two empires head-to-head against one another. An empire must have at least 7 members before they can engage in battle. Each empire has nine buildings, arranged as they see fit in a 3-by-3 grid. Your empire is displayed on the left, with the enemy empire on the right. Initially, you have one HQ, two safehouses, and six warehouses, but the warehouses can be upgraded into sniper towers, hospitals, armories, nuclear silos, and research labs and safehouses can be upgraded into Hardened Bunkers. Wars last 2 hours, or until one empire wins, whichever comes sooner. Each building can house a number of players, in defensive and offensive slots. Buildings have a set points value and HP. Buildings can be upgraded, improving a variety of attributes, by spending money donated by empire members. Wars are scheduled in advance, with empires matched against each other by the system. Once a war has started, players may join at a cost of 10 stamina. A war is won by the empire with the most points at the end. In the event of a tie, both empires are treated as having lost. Tokens Actions in the war almost always cost 1 token. When the war starts, all players get 10 tokens. Players gain tokens periodically as time passes, even if they have not yet joined the war, so a player joining late will find that they start with more than 10 tokens. Tokens are awarded at a rate of 1 token every eight minutes for players that are asleep (that have not attacked or been attacked). For the remainder, it is one token per five minutes. Both those rates can be increased with appropriate Armory upgrades. The maximum number of tokens that can be held at any time is 25 plus 5 per Armory level. Player Health Players have a separate health stat for empire battles: *3x Health Stat + 1200 for Non-Enforcers *4x Health Stat + 1200 for Enforcers Veteran skill adds percentage to your Empire War Health roughly equal to the Veteran level. Attacking Players are generally limited in which buildings they can target. Initially, most players can only target the three nearest buildings (the left-most column of the enemy empire). As those buildings get destroyed, buildings behind them get exposed. In general, a building is visible if it is in the column closest to the enemy empire or if any adjacent building has been destroyed. Assassins can also see the far building in the bottom row, while Snipers can always see the number of the offensive slot players in all buildings. However the snipers wont see details of the player like health etc in these back row buildings. Also they wont see the number of defense slot players. Players can attack any player in a visible building. Once a player is below 400 health (or higher if the attacker has the Decapitate skill), they can also be executed. Once reduced below 200 health, they are dead (although this is not permanent - health packs from Hospital restore 1200 health +200 hp per hospital level). When all the defenders in a building have been reduced below 200 health, the building itself may be attacked. When the building is reduced to zero HP, it gets demolished. Snipers and assassins can attack any player they see. Even in the back row buildings. Empire Building Super Powers With the 3.0 release of the client, super powers were added. These are enabled by collecting 320 credits. When an empire member completes a Daily Achievement, 1 credit is added. If no super power has been activated for 24 hours, 40 free credits are granted (this allows smaller empires to use super powers - even with no daily achievements, super powers will be enabled after 8 days). Once enabled, empire officers or above can activate the super power of a building, deactiviating any existing super power still in effect (if activated while a battle is in progress, it won't take effect until the next one). The super power will be in effect at the start of all battles for the next 24 hours or until replaced with a different super power. The super powers are as follows: *HQ **+30% critical damage mitigation **Cap incoming damage by the higher of 2000 or 33% of current health **-30% incoming player splash damage *Hospital **+1000 Eve health for all members **+20% debuff resist to all members **3 random members start the battle as juggernauts (add the lower of 10000 or max health to player max health) *Sniper Tower **Add the higher of 200 or 5% player attack to all members for EvE **Add EvE damage buff to all members: ***10% chance to deal 1.5x damage ***6% chance to deal 2x damage ***3% chance to deal 3x damage ***1% chance to deal 4x damage *Armory **All member start EvE awake (with fast token regen time) **+2 extra starting tokens for every member *Nuclear Silo **Deal 30% of max building health plus remaining shield as building damage to the main target and 15% to splashed targets **+50% chance to apply napalm and plague to affected players *Research Lab **Grant visibility to opponent's bottom row and centre building **Block opponent's visibility of any building except the front line (even if the opponent also has this super power active) *Hardened Bunker **To directly attack either bunker, all defenders in both bunkers must be dead (Timebomb, Booby Trap, Big Gun and Nuclear bomb still damage bunkers) Super powers are deactivated for the rest of a battle if the corresponding building is destroyed (either of the two for Hardened Bunker) or if the HQ is destroyed. Player States During wars, players can be in different states: *Players in the Defensive slot (30px): **(no icon) healthy **(30px) health below 200. Deals half damage. Active skills disabled. *Players in the Offensive slot (30px): **(no icon) healthy **(30px) health below 200. Deals half damage. Active skills disabled. *States: **(30px) stunned (affected by Enforcer skill Knockout or Titan skill Strengthen). Deals reduced damage, generates tokens more slowly, takes more damage from Assassins. Status expires on first action. **(30px) sleeping (has not joined the war or been attacked.) Generates tokens more slowly and takes more damage from Assassins. **(30px) dead (health at zero). Deals half damage. Active skills disabled. **(30px) booby trapped (affected by Heavy Weapons skill Booby Trap). Receives damage when healed, building also suffers damage. **(30px) burned (affected by Heavy Weapons skill Burn). Receives 5 damage per minute for 5 minutes, can be stacked up to 3 times. **(30px) explosives (affected by Heavy Weapons skill Explosives). Receives damage when Burned, triggers splash damage. **(30px) stim pack immune (affected by Enforcer skill Stim Pack). Resists most new status effects up to 25% of the time, doubled percentage when Enforcer applies on self. **(30px) last stand (affected by Enforcer skill Last Stand). Deals more counter damage, gains defense, expires when dead. **(30px) suppressed (affected by Sniper skill Concealed Shot). Deals halved counter damage, 50% chance to expire per token spent. **(30px) marked (affected by Sniper skill Mark Target). Made visible to all enemy snipers. **(30px) poisoned (affected by Assassin skill Poison). Receives up to 2% max HP as damage per token spent, lasts for up to 25 tokens. **(30px) Napalm (affected by Terminator skill Napalm). Receives damage over time indefinitely, suffers reduced healing if upgraded. **(30px) Time Bomb (affected by Terminator skill Time Bomb). Receives damage on delay, building also suffers damage, halved if detonated by heal. **(30px) Plague (affected by Reaper skill Plague). Receives a percent of current HP as damage per token spent or absorbed, lasts indefinitely, suffers reduced chance powers and building damage if upgraded. **(30px) Adrenaline Rush (affected by Ghost skill Adrenaline Rush). Gains 40% critical rate, deals 40% more critical damage, receives double counter damage, expires when wounded or dead. **(30px) Ghost Tag (affected by Ghost skill Ghost Tag). Receives up to 12% more damage, suffers reduced defense, dodge, and deflect chance if upgraded. Points Points are accumulated by both individual players and by the empire as a whole. For players, the points accumulated in this battle are visible above that player's health (this makes it easy to see which enemy players are actively participating). The points scored by both empires are displayed at the top of the main war screen. Players gain 120 points for a successful attack against an opposing player. Losing against a player grants 80 points. Attacking a building gives 110 points. Empires gain one point whenever any enemy player is reduced to zero health (or below 200), and the value of the building whenever a building is destroyed. Note that the point for killing an enemy player is lost if that player is revived with a health pack. Rewards After the war is over, all participants gain class coins. The number gained is based on whether your empire won or lost the batttle, and how many individual points you scored. Bonus coins are awarded for your veteran skill level, and for your Dojo level. Since the release of version 1.55 of the game, a number of stats are tracked and players can also gain bonuses for being ranked top in one of the following categories: *MVP (+10%) *Player Damage (+5%) *Tokens Absorbed (+5%) *KOs (+5%) *Building Damage (+5%) *Single Shot Damage (+5%) *Battle Points (+5%) Players also gain XP as they use tokens during EvE (3-5XP per token). At the end of the battle, players are granted additional player and class XP. Chat Each war has a dedicated chat channel which is open to all participants. These chat message are displayed on the main battle screen, and are often used to taunt the opposing empire. Achievements There are a number of Achievements that can be earned by participating in Empire Wars. Category:Content Category:Needs Information